David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2)
David is the tritagonist in the sequel All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 and a minor character in some episodes of its TV series. He is a lonely human boy and believes that Charlie and Itchy are his guardian angels sent to get him back home to his parents who are about to have a new baby. All Dogs go to Heaven 2 In the movie, after Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha in the dog bar, she takes them outback where she introduces them to a little boy she has named David who has run away from home. When Charlie asks David why he ran away from home, he said it was because his Mom died and that his Dad has married again, and now his Dad and Stepmother are gonna have a baby together, and he believes that they won't love him anymore. He also tells Charlie that he hopes to do magic tricks and become famous and when he finds out that Charlie is an angel he believes that Charlie is his guardian angel. Charlie offers to help David be a successful magician if David helps him retrieve Gabriel's horn which is in the San Francisco Police Station, which David agrees to. At the police station the four of them sneak into the back, unaware that David's Dad and Stepmother are there and have left a photo of him to the police in case they find him. David, Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha find the horn in a locked up cage and quickly retrieve it and run as fast as they can for the exit but David accidentally bumps into a female police cop who recognizes him from the picture his parents left and tries to chase him but luckily he and the others escape on a red scooter. Afterwards, Charlie helps David become a magician (Easy Street) by acting out for a group on the streets which goes well, but soon becomes a disaster and David and the dogs are left in the streets in the rain without money. Once they take shelter Sasha tells David that although his Dad and Stepmother are gonna have a baby together they will always love him and that parents can love more than one pup (child). Charlie also reveals that he ran away from home when he was a puppy and never saw his parents again and that David's Mom will always watch over him from Heaven to which David says he'll go home again if Charlie takes him but then Charlie becomes invisible after the collar that made him visible disappears and David believes that Charlie has left and he and Sasha go to the train station to find the train home sadly. At the train station David's magic card falls out of his pocket but as he goes to pick it up Charlie's old nemesis Carface (who is working for Red the Cat Devil) appears and kidnaps David just as Charlie arrives and orders Charlie to bring Gabriel's horn to Red's hideout Alcatraz in 1 hour or else David will be killed. At Alcatraz, David is put into a cell as Red and Carface wait for Charlie who shows up with the horn and sets David free, but as they try to escape Red plays the horn. Notes He is voice by Adam Wylie in all of his appearances. Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sons Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Smart Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:About Males Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes